The Phoenix King
by xLoneWolf001x
Summary: Once known as the phoenix king of a great city and known to have fought against the great Persian army, Persues was thought dead. But now he returns and he's ready to defend his loved one's from the rising threat. Follow perseus as he learns to control his power to defend his home and gain new friends, enemy's, and unexpected allies.
1. prologue phoenix king

In the Olympus throne room

"The brave three hundred have fallen. But their sacrifice wasn't in vain, for their deaths have rallied the greek nations together! They have united to push back the false god; Xerxes." Zeus thundered, shaking the marble throne room. The gods and goddesses looked at zeus with determination.

"The Persians believe that their false god will make mother Greece fall. But she will not! She will not fall to the false gods of Persia!" He roared. Lighting ripped through the sky, responding to it's masters anger. The oceans churned from poseidon's wrath. The ground shook in Hades growing hatred.

"They believe that they can walk into our territory, kill our followers, and then have the audacity to believe that we are lies! No! Rally your cities soldiers! Ready them for war!" The throne room erupted into cheers and yells of agreement. "No longer will they burn our fields, desecrate our temples, and kill innocent children. We will take the fight to them!" The gods and goddesses started to flash out one by one, fully dressed in war armor and fully equipped with deadly weapons.

Only two goddesses stayed in the throne room; Hera and Hestia. "Why do you not go ready your city, Lady Hera?" Asked Hestia. She was in her 8 year old form, which gave her a young innocent look but her glowing ember eyes gave off a different vibe. They looked to be way beyond her years, as if she seen the world's many horrors. "Because, I will not send my young phoenix king to his death" Hestia replied quietly as she kept the hearth aflame.

Hera nodded in understanding "I know that you're frightened. I'm also frightened sister. But our champion has a duty to serve Greece."

Hestia looked up at Hera;straight in the eyes. "Fine, but you will come with me to tell him. He serves both of us and only us. I'm sure it will make him feel better knowing that both of his patrons agreed to send him to his death." Hera nodded in agreement to her statement.

Hestia stood up from her seat by the hearth and walked over to Hera to stand beside her, "together sister. I don't want to scare our champion when we appear right in front of him." Then they were gone in a flash of flames.

In the castle of Phoenixville

In the middle of a giant room made from onyx colored marble, stood a throne that lit the room with a soft glow. A throne that was made from the flames of an phoenix and coals from Hestia's hearth. This throne however, sat a person. The person looked no older than 15 years of age.

He had charcoal colored hair that stood out from the normal blond or brown hair. Eyes that looked like swirling vortexes of flames. Tanned skin from training underneath the sun for long hours. A body that looked to be for a hunter, but upon closer inspection you would be able to see a body that looked like it was made from marble. From his toned pecs to his rock hard abs, he looked like the perfect warrior for his age.

But what stood out second to his eyes, was his armor. It was of spartan design, but instead of bronze plating; it was made from onyx colored steel. With most of it being black, there was also an phoenix engraved onto his breast plate. The phoenix's wings let loose fiery red veins that ran all around his armor, giving it an intimidating look. Even the Phoenix itself seemed to be made from real fire. The pitch black helmet, which was propped on his throne's armrest, was also of spartan design but had a fiery red plum set on top.

A bright flash of fire; signaled the arrival of Hera and Hestia. Immediately, the boy that sat on top of the throne was kneeling before the two goddesses. Both looked in disappointment at the young lord, "what did we say about you kneeling before us? You're basically our son, so there's no need for you to kneel to us" scolded both of the goddesses.

The young lord stood up looking embarrassed "sorry Lady Hestia...it's just I'm deep in thought right now.." he said to the two goddesses. The goddesses nodded, "are you thinking about the war?". This made the young lord go still, who eventually started to nod.

"Yes, I'm think about the war..." the young lord sighed as he sat back down onto his throne. "I feel like I should help but I don't want to send my people to their deaths..". The young lord slumped into throne as he rubbed his temples.

Hestia walked up to the young lord, when she reached him; she hugged him. "I know..." they stayed like that when finally the young lord gently pushed Hestia away. "I have an idea...a deadly one, but it should work. There will be minimum to no casualties." He said confidentially.

Hera narrowed her eyes at the young lord, "what is this idea perseus?" She asked suspiciously, already having a good idea as to what he will say.

"Yes young perseus, what is this idea?" Hestia asked gently, not hearing the suspicion in Hera's words.

The now known perseus, stood up. Looked at the two goddesses then said something that the goddesses would definitely not approve, "I will go alone, after all I'm the Phoenix king and it's my duty to protect my people." He stated bravely but Hestia didn't see it as being brave, as a matter of fact, she took it quite the opposite.

"You will do no such thing!" Hestia snapped, going mother mode. Hera just was too shocked to say anything as Hestia scolded perseus.

"Mothers, listen to me. I'm strong...I'm really strong. I was born from the womb of a phoenix and in this world, things can only be won through pain. Just trust me...but look after my sister, Irene. She won't like the fact that I'm going to war by myself." Perseus said as he pulled Hestia and Hera into a huge hug, "just trust me" soft sobs were heard from the group hug.

"I-i know *sob* b-but I don't w-want to lose you" Hestia sobbed, now loudly along with the quiet sobbing Hera. Perseus gently patted both on the back. "I love both of you, but it must be done. I will be the frontline and I will hold them back." Perseus broke away from the group hug. "It's time"

Perseus stood before the mighty Persian army. His cape flapped wildly in the raging winds. He held his helmet in his right hand, while his left hand carried his spear.

The shafts of the spear was coal black but had engraved flames on it, making the flames look real and alive. At the point before reaching the spear tip, there was two of his mother's phoenix feathers tied with a black leather string around the base of the spear tip. The spear tip was made from a fiery red metal, called phoenix metal. It's literally the blood of an phoenix. The spear was the only gift from his birth mother, but that was all he needed for it had magical properties.

"Is this all they send?! A boy?! The Greeks must be truly stupid to send a boy into battle!" The general of the Persian army yelled out, as his troops laughed.

On Olympus

"Hestia! Why do you only send one soldier?" Ares asked furiously. Hestia looked up from the hearth with teary eyes, "he didn't want to send his people to their deaths, so he thought it would be better if he went and fought them by himself." She sniffed.

When Zeus got a closer look at the young lords face, he gasped. "That's the the Phoenix king, right?" He asked Hestia cautiously. Hestia looked back at Zeus "yes, that is my and Hera's champion, son, and our family." She sniffed. All of the Olympian gods started to freak out.

"Calm yourselves!" Zeus bellowed, silencing the Olympian council. "We all know how perseus is, he will make it through. He was personally trained by our best heroes and us. Perseus will show them Persians what happens when they mess with mother Greece." He thundered, all of the olympians except Hera, Hestia, and Artemis, cheered and whooped.

"Please live perseus.." Artemis whispered to herself.

Back to the battlefield

Perseus put on his helmet, as he stared down the mighty Persian army. Perseus started to walk towards the army and the Persians did the same. Then is turned into a jog, the Persians howled their horns. Then, perseus cape lit aflame before burning away as he started to run towards the charging army.

"For Greece! For Olympus!" Perseus roared as he readied his spear.

"For Xerxes! For Persia!" The army roared as the ground shook from their mighty army.

Perseus jumped onto the first soldier, knocking the guy onto his rear end. Perseus quickly silenced the screaming soldier with a quick stab to his throat; blood sprayed perseus armor and coated the tip of his spear. Then he went on a killing streak. He dodged, stabbed, and then dodged again.

Soldiers fell to his spear left and right. Blood soaked the ground, weapons started to litter the red ground, and bodies started to pile up. "He just one guy! Kill him!" The general yelled fearfully. Never in the old general's life, has he met such a demon. Only a few of his soldiers have even gotten a scratch on the flaming demon.

Perseus dodged a thrust from a spear from a 'immortal', before thrusting his own spear directly into the guy's heart, instantly killing him. Another one tried to kill him from behind, but he threw the dead soldier over his head; knocking the soldier down with the dead body. Perseus continued to fight like a Chinese monk. Then finally, the soldiers realized that they couldn't take him on one versus one, so the soldiers charged at him from all sides.

seeing no escape route between the charging Persians, perseus unleashed the fiery power that laid dormant inside of his phoenix heart.

A vortex of flames erupted from perseus body, disintegrating any living being within a 10 km radius. Screams and yells of terror were heard throughout the battlefield. When the flames cleared up, standing in the blackened field was perseus.

The left over fire swirled around the young lord before blowing away in the wind. Ashes fell gently to the ground around perseus and the wind stirred the laying ash.

Perseus surveyed the burnt battlefield, seeing only ash and no Persians. "I did it?" He asked himself in disbelief then he started laughing. "Holy cr-" A large spear pierced through perseus chest causing him to buckle from just the force behind the throw. Blood squirted from the wound as perseus tried to stop the free flowing crimson liquid.

"You had to go and ruin my army didn't you?" Asked a deep voice. Perseus didn't answer, instead he started to cough up blood. When the figure came into perseus view, his labored breathing hitched, "Atlas?" Perseus asked weakly.

Atlas gave perseus apologetic smile "I really liked you young perseus, I really did. But kronos ordered me to end the olympians; But as you can see that failed because of you. So I will just have to make do with you." Then he was gone as quick as he came, but not before retrieving the spear he threw.

Pain started to rack perseus body as he coughed up blood. "I'm sorry..." Perseus whispered/coughed before he fell to the side in his growing pool of blood.

On Olympus

The olympians watched the battle with amazed eyes. They watched as a mortal took on an army by himself with only getting a few scratches here and there. Then when he got cornered, they thought he was done for. But then he went and used his phoenix flame which destroyed the entire Persian army.

The olympians were cheering and whooping for their victory. Some of the gods even started to laugh, some smiled, but three looked relived. Hera, Hestia, and Artemis sighed a breath of relief which quickly turned to horror.

The gods watched as an spear sailed through the air at speed only a titan could throw and watched it pierce perseus, literally throwing the young lord from where he stood.

"Perseus..." Hestia, Hera, and Artemis said in horror and shock. What happened next really through them for a loop. Atlas stepped out of the ashy shadows. Then a quickly as he came; he left. It seemed that Atlas just exchanged words with the young lord before leaving with his spear.

Immediately the three goddesses flashed down to where percy laid. Hestia was the quickest one of them all. "Perseus!" She cried out as she moved perseus head onto her lap.

"You can't leave us! Remember, you have a sister to look after!" Hestia cried, tears flowing freely from her broken eyes.

Perseus smiled weakly at Hestia "It will...be..okay..." he said in between labored breaths. Hera after recovering from her shock, also started to openly bawl.

Artemis and Hera sat beside the dying young lord before each grabbed a hand. Hestia started to stroke perseus hair as she sung an old lullaby that once sung by her mother, Rhea.

"Hestia...Mother...could you...wield my...spear...for me..?" He wheezed out as blood ran down from the corners of his mouth. Hestia nodded furiously with tears continuing to pour from her beautiful ember eyes.

"I love...all of you..." Perseus coughed out before his hands went limp, the light in his eyes faded, and the once beating phoenix heart, extinguished.

The goddesses cried hard...so hard. Hestia because, that was her adopted son and first champion; whom she loved with all her motherly heart. Hera because, perseus was also her champion and adopted son. Her first real son, who respected her and gave Hera the love she never got from her other children. Artemis because, she saw him as a brother. A brother that gave maidens a sanctuary from the horrible pigs known as men and was a great hunting comrade. Each one of the said goddesses lost someone precious to them.

As they say there, mourning. Dirt tendrils started to wrap around the young lord's body as it slowly sunk into the ground. At first it went un-noticed by the three goddesses, that is until Hestia felt perseus head sliding off her lap.

Hestia looked up sharply and looked at the body that continued to get wrapped by dirt tendrils. Immediately, she alerted the other goddesses; who also looked up sharply.

They tried to rip off the dirt tendrils but when their hands got near, it whipped them or smacked them. The goddesses kept trying but when they did stop; perseus was submerged in the earth.

Perseus P.O.V

I felt nothing...I could hear nothing... I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. I couldn't smell anything...I even tried opening my mouth but I couldn't. Death was really quiet..

"Perseus.." I heard someone whisper. It sounded ancient, feminine, and very wise. "I've watched you for very long time, perseus. I have seen your kindness, your anger, and I've seen your despair. I have watched you since you were born from your mother's womb. I would say I know you better than you know yourself.." the woman's voice whispered again. Her voice seemed to come from all around me, never having a specific place.

"Who are you?" I tried calling out but I still couldn't move my mouth. The voice chuckled "you can speak to me through your mind child...as for who I am, well...you'll find out in due time, child." She whispered "you will become my champion. You'll train in the deepest pits of earth with your fellow monsters. You will learn how to become in tune with your instincts and the natural abilities given to you by your mother."

"What do you mean by 'fellow monsters'? I'm not a monster." I said through my mind to whoever was talking to me, once again she giggled "Oh..what do you think phoenix's are, hmm? They are monsters, just like the Nemean lion or hellhounds. Their magical beasts; so that makes them monsters." The voice explained.

"I guess that makes sense..." I said, kinda understanding where she was coming from. "So this whole making me your champion thing, how does that work?"

If I could see whoever was talking, I'm sure she was smiling right now. "Now".

I was confused, I mean I wouldn't be able to feel anything since I'm dead. Well that's what I think at least. That is, until the pain hit me.

It felt like molten lava was spreading throughout my body. My blood blood felt like it was boiling, my organs burning, so literally my entire body was racked with pain. "I will give you another chance at life. After all, a titan interfered where he shouldn't have. But it did work out for the best, at least for me." The voice said happily.

The pain continued to rack my body as I became something I didn't know. "Now go! Train in the depths of Tartarus, my brother. Become stronger than ever and learn your new abilities that I gave you. Learn the abilities that you were born with!"

Then once the pain faded, I had the feeling of free falling but I knew where I was going, the one place nobody wants to go, hell.

Hey guys and girls! If you read my other book called 'The Night King' don't worry I will be updating soon. This idea just came to me and I really didn't want to forget about it, so I'm publishing it. Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this idea and if I need to improve/explain anything :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tartarus, Allies, and Enemies.

Back to the three goddesses

Hestia stood up stiffly, walked over to the blood covered spear and picked it up. She cleaned the spear with gentle flames, the flames themselves gave off waves of sorrow and despair. Hestia held the spear close to her chest as she quietly sobbed. "Why did you leave us? Me?" She whispered, tears continued to flow freely from blood shot eyes.

Rest of the olympians flashed in to see three crying goddesses. "Honey, I know it hurts but we have to go back to Olympus." Zeus said softly as he tried to pull the Olympian queen into a hug. But, hence the word tried, Hera pushed Zeus away. "GO AWAY!" She screamed/sobbed.

Zeus looked shocked that his wife pushed him away, "Honey, please understand you're needed on Olympus right now" he tried explaining but was quickly silenced with Hera's sobs. Zeus then looked at the other two crying goddesses and decided to just let them mourn, that is until he didn't see the body of the Phoenix king. All he saw was a muddied puddle of crimson liquid.

"Hestia, where is Perseus body?" He asked cautiously, knowing if his sister gets triggered then you might as well blow up earth. Hestia looked back at zeus with Perseus spear tightly clutched to her chest. "We don't know. At first he was in my lap then the next thing we know, he's being sucked into the ground." she stated bluntly before going back to a crying mess.

'Interesting...' Zeus thought then he flashed out followed by the other saddened gods and goddesses, leaving only Aphrodite and Demeter. "If it means anything, we're sorry for your loss" Aphrodite said quietly but filled with sadness. After all, Perseus was her favorite plaything.

Demeter nodded in agreement "Sorry for your lost, sister's." She stated sadly, because Demeter lost her favorite cereal eater. Then, both flashed out leaving the goddesses to continue to mourn from the lost of their loved one.

To Perseus

To Perseus, it felt like he has been falling for days, maybe he has but Perseus couldn't tell. It was hard to tell time when you're surrounded by eternal blackness. As he fell however, Perseus's basic senses returned. Like his sense of smell, which he was greeted with the burning smell of sulfur. His sense of taste, hearing, etc.

As Perseus fell, he kept slipping in and out of conscious. It was getting to the point that he thought he was losing his sanity but that was quickly put down when he saw the approaching light and the sounds of angry howls and screeches of pain.

The light got bigger as Perseus fell into the deepest part of earth, hell. Originally, Perseus thought that he was going to die on impact. So what does a falling person do? They scream and that's what perseus did. He screamed bloody murder to the deadly pit. Just as he was about to go splat, he just stopped.

By stop, I mean, perseus nose touched the sharp ground and hovered by some unknown magic. When Perseus finally realized that he wasn't going to go splat he open his eyes, revealing two beautiful swirling flaming vortexes. But, the force that was holding perseus, decided to drop him. Immediately perseus felt sharp pangs of pain throughout his body from the broken black glass that pierced his hands and face.

Perseus growled before he got up. He started to pull out the shards of black glass, causing blood to flow freely from the wounds. To Perseus, this was nothing, But when you're in hell; any small wound can turn out to be disastrous. Using his phoenix powers, Perseus cauterized his small wounds and push out any remaining glass.

Thanks to his phoenix abilities, the poison like air, that would normally cause blisters and extreme discomfort, actually kinda comforted the young lord. It felt like he belonged here. Maybe it's because of who his mother was? But then again, this place should have been the worst place possible to him. After all, from the myths and knowledge about Tartarus passed onto perseus from Hestia, stated that place adapts to the person's fears and weaknesses.

Once Perseus was done thinking, he looked around to survey his surroundings. There was a quite of few things that really stood out from the rest, like off in the distance. There is a mountain seemed to made up of sharp rocks. It almost made it look like a very huge porcupine. Right above the porcupine mountain was a swirling funnel of red clouds but then again, there was red clouds everywhere Occasionally, red lighting would rip through the clouds.

The ground was made from black broken glass, that would rip through flesh if not countered correctly. Luckily, perseus has his battle boots on. They're made from the same metal as was the rest of his armor, the only difference was that it resembled knights armor.

Perseus saw some rivers of different liquid, most likely the five deadly rivers; Styx, Pethelgon, Cocytus, Lethe, and Acheron. He would definitely have to visit those to pay his respects. Even if Perseus is in hell, he still needs to pay his respects to the godly figures and who knows, they might even lend him a hand or something that would benefit the young lord.

As for the things that really stood out, that would be the end of them. Everything else is either dirt, fire, or some other godly forsaken thing. So, Perseus started on his journey to become stronger for Gaia, Perseus new patron.

First thing first, find a place to live in or at. Because of Perseus phoenix fire powers, he didn't really need any other weapon. But, then again, Perseus has never fought a magical creature before so he might need a real weapon. He will just have to wait and find out.

Perseus begin to trek along the horrible pit, glass crunched underneath his metal boots. He continued to scan the black land for really anything that would be somewhat safe to live in. As Perseus finally found a decent cave that would provide enough protection from any beast that would seek to eat him, hellhounds bursted forth from the shadows.

They quickly surrounded the young lord, who was very surprised. The hellhounds growled and snarled at the young phoenix king, but they never attacked. It was as if they were waiting to be ordered.

Perseus, who has finally recovered from his shock, activated his phoenix powers. Flames licked Perseus palms and swirled around his feet. He didn't want to start the battle, but if these hounds attack him; perseus will fight.

"Relax young hero, my children won't attack you." A angel like voice purred, "you have interested me, young hero. You're the champion of some the most unlikely goddesses and you've gained the favor of my sister as well, so much...potential. I would like to join as well." The darkness started to swirl and slowly formed a women. Black hair cascaded smoothly down her back, ending just above her nicely toned rear end. Her milky white skin contrasted nicely with her black dress; which revealed quite a bit of cleavage and showed off her perfect, unflawed thighs. Her eyes pulsed black, telling how much energy layed inside of her.

Perseus stared at the beautiful goddess before him, his mouth wide open. He resembled a fish trying to get oxygen outside of water. The beautiful woman giggled at the sight of the young lord. "You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." Immediately Perseus snapped out of his thoughts. "W-who are you?" Perseus asked still shocked by the beauty standing before him.

The women pretended to be offended, "My, my, my...do you truly not know of the great, beautiful Nyx?" Just at the mention of her name, Perseus dropped into a kneel.

"Please forgive my insolence, my lady" Nyx looked actually shocked before slowly she started to smile, revealing pearly white teeth. "Even in the worst place possible, you're still very noble. That's a very...attractive trait." Nyx purred, causing Perseus to shudder in either pleasure or something foreign to the young lord.

"Stand, hero. I want to see you in all of your glory." Perseus did as she said and stood at his tallest before the beautiful goddess. "You're quite handsome" Perseus blushed but stayed silent, "and if you were to become my champion, you would be my plaything and my first ever champion, just like a dear sister of mine." Nyx stated out loud, but it seemed to be directed mainly at herself. "I've decided!" The sudden outburst startled Perseus, "you will become my champion and...occasional 'stress' reliever." Nyx purred.

Perseus tilted his head a little bit "what do you mean by 'stress' reliever?" He asked curiously. However, Nyx just smiled very seductively "That's for me to know and you to find out". Perseus shuddered but didn't know why.

"So how do you make people into your champion? Every god and goddesses has a unique way, for example: Hestia made me into her champion by bathing me in the flames of the hearth. Hera made me her champion by just kissing my forehead. Just recently, I had another but I don't know how they did it. So, how do you do it?" Percy (I got tired of saying perseus) asked curiously.

Nyx's smile, if possible, widened further. "You have to kiss my hand like you would a princess, percy."

"Percy? My name is Perseus."

Nyx shrugged "I have to have a unique nickname for you, since you're so special to me" Percy nodded in acceptance, "seems fair".

"Now, kiss my hand" she said excitedly. Percy walked up slowly to the beauty, glass breaking and crunching underneath his boots, when he reached her outstretched hand; he gently took it with his own hands, knelt before Nyx one more time and ignoring the sharp pain from the glass poking Perseus knee cap, he gently kissed the back of Nyx's hand.

Power surged forth from where Percy's lips met Nyx's hand. The power itself looked like black smoke, kinda like wisps or even dark tendrils. Then, The power started to swirl around Perseus, totally blocking Nyx and her hellhounds view. "hmm it seems the shadows really like Percy…" Nyx's hellhounds barked In agreement. After while, the shadow tornado started to enter the young lord's body.

Once it was fully gone, perseus started to collapse but before he could hit the ground, Nyx caught him. "rest young hero, tomorrow you'll have to start a long journey and face many challenges" Nyx purred into perseus ear, who just cuddled into Nyx's breasts.

Nyx smiled fondly at the young lord "sister, I now see why you chose this mortal for your schemes. He's noble and not afraid of us, even though the olympians were trying to implant bad rumors about us." Then just like that Perseus and Nyx shadow traveled back to Nyx's castle, where Nyx laid perseus onto her bed.

~~Next day~~

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up on something surprisingly comfortable and soft. "but wasn't I in Tartarus?" I asked myself, confused. I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was at and it turns out; I was in a room.

"what the?" I tried getting up but that's when I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked over to my right to see a very nude Nyx clinging onto my arm, sleeping soundly.

I felt my face heat up so greatly, that I was you could have probably cooked something on my face. I tried to unhook the primordial goddess from my arm but it seems, this goddess has one heck of a grip. A grip so good, that she was starting to cut off my arms blood circulation. "L-lady Nyx? Could you please let go of me?" I stuttered out, breaking my usual laid back, authoritative picture.

Nyx mumbled some words about "one more minute" and "roasted chicken", I even tried to shake her awake but that just made her grip harder. I gave out a huff before laying back down beside Nyx then my mind started to think about random things.

"wait a minute….wasn't Nyx married to Erebus? The primordial goddess of true darkness?" The more I thought about it, the more I started to freak out. "Lady Nyx! Please wake up! I really don't wish to anger your husband; Lord Erebus!" I said loudly and urgently.

One of the Nyx's eyes popped open and looked directly at me, "Don't worry..He faded a long time ago.." she slurred from being just awoken, but the information that was given; blew my mind.

How can a primordial fade? How is that even possible, especially since Lord Erebus was the primordial of darkness and I know for sure, that darkness lays in all of our hearts. Even if you're considered pure, there will always be darkness.

"b-but, how is that even possible?" I asked shocked. Nyx yawned before sitting up. Revealing her perky, milky white breast. "To be honest; I don't know. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now, is your journey through Tartarus." Nyx said seriously, losing all sense of mirth that she had moments ago.

Once the shock wore off, I started to take notice of her beautiful nude body. "can you put on some clothes first?" I asked feeling blood rush to my face.

Nyx smiled teasingly "what? Is my godly figure distracting you?"

I just nodded before I looked away, still blushing furiously. "wait, does this mean you're still a virgin?" Nyx asked curiously.

"yes, yes I am. A phoenix can't just sleep with any woman. If we do, it can kill us since their not our destined mate. Though, if the Phoenix is strong enough, they can sleep with whoever they wish. But since I'm only half phoenix, I can't do what most phoenix's do to preserve their blood line." I explained, my blood going back to normal.

"that's very interesting…. How do you know if their your mate?" Nyx asked as a dress magically appeared on her body.

I thought about for a second, choosing my words carefully before actually trying to explain to someone who isn't a phoenix or part phoenix, "you start to feel hot, like you're burning up inside. Your heart beat goes crazy. Generally, you feel good but horrible at the same time." I explained, "and the only way you can actually know of their your mate, is when you kiss them. It will feel like you've been shocked by lightning." I couldn't tell what Nyx was doing or what she thought of the information that's never been given out of the Phoenix family.

"would you kiss me than?" she asked as two slender arms wrapped around my stomach, I stiffened up. Slowly the arms turned me around and flaming eyes met pulsing onyx ones. "I need someone to love me, comfort me, and someone I can lean on. Plus, who better than my own champion? Someone who's drawn the eyes of many powerful deities, mainly goddesses." Nyx purred into my ear, causing me to involuntary shiver.

I tried to talk but I couldn't, every time I tried to talk it came out as "yyyosihs" or some other sort of gibberish. Nyx giggled "you are so cute! I just want to eat you up!".

"so about me crossing Tartarus, shouldn't we be talking about that?" I asked as I cleared my throat and pulled away from Nyx.

Nyx pouted "but I don't want to let you leave!"

I smiled warmly at Nyx "It's not like you won't be able to talk to me, but I can't ignore my other patrons demands. Even if I don't know her." Nyx nodded sadly, "okay...I'll let you go back so you can train. But, I do have two gifts for you" I perked up at the mention of gifts.

"firstly, a companion to keep you company through your travels." Nyx snapped her figure and a wolf jumped out of the shadows. "This shadow wolf is very rare breed amongst all of the hellhounds. Her name is Irene, just like your sisters" She stated proudly.

I looked over the female shadow wolf and I imprinted every detail about her into my brain. Her fluffy, raven colored fur. Her piercing red eyes. Even the unique patch of white fur that looked like a phoenix. Her bronze tinted nails and her protruding, glossy white teeth. Most importantly, her size. Irene was at least 9ft high and as long as five fully grown men shoulder to shoulder.

Irene looked up at me and barked before her tail started to wag. "she's beautiful.." I said in awe. Apparently Irene liked to he complimented, because she stood up straighter and her nose higher.

"secondly, a new spear until you can reclaim your old one and some better armor for this horrible landscape" Nyx said as pitch black spear appeared onto my hands; the design of the spear was beautiful, it had red line that spiraled from the bottom to all the way to the blade. The shaft of the spear was made from some sort of black wood and the blade...I don't even know what kind of metal it is.

My armor disappeared before being replaced with a black wolf fur cloak, similar to the lion one Hercules had, and black leather pants with black metal greaves and shoes. The cloak felt magical, so I'm assuming that it will protect me like my old armor did but will stay light like a feather. But, it did reveal a lot of my torso and chest which seemed to make Nyx happy.

As for designs, there wasn't really anything special beside the white patch of fur that resembled a phoenix on the wolf cloak. "thank you, lady Nyx, for all of the generous gifts you have bestowed onto me." I said as I kneeled before her. Nyx smiled at me as she brought up my face to meet hers with a gentle hand. "your welcome my champion and always remember, the night is your friend".

Then I was back at the same place I originally met Nyx. "well Irene, ready to survive in hell?" Irene barked in response, "then, let's survive!".

Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy between work and school. But, I've finally was able to reach the point in my story that I can stop, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
